Their future
by Larajeansongkavinsky
Summary: Here she was, 2 years after graduating from college and moving into a house with her beloved peter k. But, she can only imagine the events that will take place there.


They pulled up in front of the small stone house and the car turned off. She got out of the small Audi, and grabbed Peter's hand as the walked together up the small path towards the front door. She grabbed the key from his hands, and unlocked the door as she turned the doorknob and walked inside the small yet spacious home. She could only imagine what it would look like it 5, maybe 10 years. She set the first box down beside the door, and pulled Peter into a tight hug. He kissed her forehead, and held her close in his arms. As the movers began unloading more boxes and the few furniture items she had collected from Daddy and Trina, Lara Jean could feel the rooms coming together.

It took at least 2 hours for Lara Jean and Peter to organize and unpack all their stuff before the house was looking rather clean for a move in. "I want to go to a few places to find some decorations" she yelled out to Peter, who was in the garage. "Okay, but only once I'm done building this table" he yelled back into the house. They left 15 minutes later, and drove to a few antique stores across town. Lara Jean has found a few little artworks and little Knick-Knacks, but they were too expensive for her liking. After at least 2 hours of searching, they ended up at target, to buy food and other things they thought they might need.

It was a few hours later, and they arrived home with 6 bags full of food, cleaning supplies, and a few organizational items. Lara Jean flopped down beside Peter on the small couch, and they watched 13 going on 30, one of Lara Jeans faves. Soon enough it was 12:30, and Lara Jean walked upstairs and into her bed. Peter was already in bed, checking his phone. She lay beside him "I love you Peter" she whispered. "I love you too Covey" he replied into her ear. She turned to face away from Peter, but he pulled her close and planted a kiss on her neck. She laughed, but inside she felt warm. She turned her face toward him, and grabbed his face to pull it towards hers. It was a warm tender kiss, that filled her up inside. "Goodnight, my love" she told him, but his eyes were already closed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx6 MONTHS LATERxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lara Jean Arrived back from work, feeling extremely nauseous. the only cause of this that she could think of was pregnancy. _I can't be pregnant, I'm on the pill!_ She thought to herself. She checked the calendar hanging beside the fridge. "Shit" she told herself. She had missed it over the past month and a half. She broke down in tears. _How could I do this, to me, to Peter?._ She thought. She knew she had been concentrating on too much at work, and it was distracting her from things like this. She grabbed her keys and grabbed her car to quickly run to the store while Peter was still at lacrosse practice.

She stood over the bathroom counter, crying. The test had read positive. Showing two very clear pink lines. She heard the front door open, and hid the test in her pocket. "Hey babe" he said as he dropped his bag and kissed her. Immediately he noticed the Lara Jean's flushes face and the mascara under her eyes. "Are you okay Covey?" He says. All Lara Jean could think to do was to run up the stairs and slam the bedroom door shut behind her. Peter followed her "babe!" He yelled. He stood patiently in front of the bedroom door, and After a few minutes, the door opened "I- I'm pr-pregnant" she said softly "I'm so sorry, this is all my fault" Peter looked at her with loving eyes "this is not your fault, Lara Jean, if it's anyone's fault, which it's not, it's my fault." "I don't know how it happened" she cried, and he pulled her into a tight hug. She let go quickly, and walked over to sit on the bed. Peter followed her again. "I was too busy with work that I completely forgot about the pill" she said. "I'm so sorry, I'm so dumb" Peter replied. "I wasn't being careful and I wasn't reminding you when I knew I should've. But, we're going to get through this, and it might be the greatest thing that could happen to us, you never know" Lara Jean Laid down on her bed. "I love you, Lara Jean, and I will do everything I can for this baby" "I love you the most Peter. You know that". Peter reached over to her and placed the stray hair behind her ear. Lara Jean loved when Peter did this.

And Peter knew she did...


End file.
